1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting module for a battery equalizer and a method for detecting a battery equalizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a battery set is used with a battery equalizer for equalizing an electrical input/output of each battery of the battery set during charge and discharge so as to increase service life of the battery set.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional power supply device 900 includes a battery set having four batteries (B1) to (B4) that are connected to one another in series, four battery equalizers 911 to 914 respectively coupled to the batteries (B1) to (B4), and a control circuit 920. The battery equalizers 911 to 914 include switches (SW1) to (SW4), respectively. The control circuit 920 is operable to monitor a voltage value of each of the batteries (B1) to (B4), and to suitably control operation of the battery equalizers 911 to 914 so as to prevent the batteries (B1) to (B4) from damage caused by overcharging or over-discharging.
However, the control circuit 920 cannot detect the battery equalizers 911 to 914 such that the batteries (B1) to (B4) will be charged or discharged abnormally when any one of the battery equalizers 911 to 914 is in an abnormal operating state. For example, when the switch (SW1) of the battery equalizer 911 is in a short-circuited state, a corresponding one of the batteries (B1) may continuously discharge through the switch (SW1). Accordingly, an amount of electricity consumption of the power supply device 900 is increased, and the service life of the battery (B1) is shortened.